Message of Love
by Basmathgirl
Summary: When a post-JE (possibly post-EoT) Donna receives a mysterious present she thinks she knows who it is from; but it is the DoctorDonna who has the answer.


**Disclaimer:** I own the mug that inspired this, but that's as far as it goes.  
**A/N:** my muse was very insistent I write this; it would be part of a much longer story if I get it written.

* * *

**Message of Love**

.

"Donna…," Sylvia called out cautiously from the hallway, "there's a parcel just arrived for you!"

"For me?" Donna replied from her seat at the kitchen table. "But I haven't ordered anything."

"Well it's got your name on it," Sylvia continued as she reached her daughter; and handed over the small box.

Donna gazed at it for a few seconds, trying to guess what was inside before curiosity got to her, and she ripped the box open. "Oh look, Mum!" she cried out in happiness as she pulled the item out. It was a very prettily decorated blue and pink coffee mug with gold highlights.

"Oh, that's lovely!" Sylvia agreed as she leaned over to take a closer view. "It looks expensive."

"It does," Donna commented thoughtfully. She immediately drew out her mobile phone and dialled a well-known number. "Hello Shaun, it's me. I thought I'd let you know that I just got it."

"Got what?" a puzzled Shaun queried on the other end of the line.

"The mug you sent me, you daft prawn!" Donna chided. "It's beautiful! Thank you so much. I love it!"

A frown landed on Shaun's face. "Er… Donna. I didn't send you a mug. What's it look like?"

"What do you mean you didn't send it?! It's obviously from you! It's pinky blue with this abstract squiggly pattern, and it has a message," Donna insisted.

"Tell him what it says," Sylvia prompted, and Donna shushed her with a wave of her hand.

"A message? Why would I send you a message? Anyway, it's not from me, honest it isn't. What does it say?" Shaun wondered, starting to get worried now.

"Well…" Donna was beginning to feel a little bit stupid now for having phoned him, but there was no one else it could have been from. She held up the mug to make sure she got the wording right, and carefully read out, "It says 'You are mine' on the front and on the other side it says 'Forever'."

"Does it?!" Sylvia blurted out and peered closer. She couldn't see the second bit for the life of her.

"Yeah, right there," Donna said as she vaguely pointed to the second part.

Sylvia shook her head; she still couldn't see it, but if Donna claimed that was what it said then it did! She had a knack of knowing these things.

"I swear, Babe, it isn't from me," Shaun was saying on the phone. "We'll work out who sent it when I get home tonight."

"Alright," Donna conceded. "See you then. Bye!"

She ended the call, still feeling very confused; especially when her mother looked at her as if she'd discovered a terrible secret. "What?"

"It's just," Sylvia begun, not wanting to draw any undue attention to it, "I can only read the 'You are mine' bit. What language is the other thing?"

"It's obvious, ain't it?" Donna replied, placing her finger upon the characters. "It's in Gal-" Her voice petered away as she realised she was about to mention a language that wasn't possible, because under her finger was a circle decorated with smaller arcs, lines and circles.

Sylvia paled when Donna's face did that almost remembering thing. This could be catastrophic! Hurrying to change the subject, she offered to make them fresh tea and start dinner, leaving Donna to work her own way out of the moment.

After agreeing to more tea, Donna sat contemplating the mug in her hands. She _knew_ 'he' had sent it, but couldn't quite recall who 'he' is. All she knew by holding the mug in her hands was that 'he' was on his way to claim her back, and that thought sent a delicious thrill through her body.

Wanting to hide this guilty pleasure, the mug was quickly put safely back into its packaging for later, out of harm's way, as the message embedded itself into her heart.

'Soon,' it promised her as she wrapped the mug in its little cardboard case, 'very soon.'


End file.
